


This Is How GoGo Does

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon makes a mock documentary of her girlfriend, GoGo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How GoGo Does

“Notice the athletic, muscular body, most especially her thighs. Watch the way the wheel still spins so quickly even at such a high level of resistance. GoGo’s body is quite the specimen, with a large amount of strength, endurance, and physical resilience. Of special note is her legs; more than just using them to ride bikes at incredibly high speeds—or in this case, pedaling a stationary bike at high speeds, due to inclement weather—they are also very dangerous weapons, and quite handy for a few other uses I won’t elaborate on.”

“Honey, what are you doing?”

“GoGo has been provoked! Luckily, she tends to the side of caution and patience, preferring to stand by with her mind alert than immediately jumping into the fray. Watch those keen, brown eyes analyzing the situation and her possible opponent; feel her brain moving at lightning speed, assessing future plans, possible moves, and any immediate actions that must be taken.”

“Honey, are you taping this?” ~~  
~~

“GoGo pulls the brakes on her bike, and steps off to confront the interrupter of her beloved exercise regime. You would assume that after such vigorous physical activity, GoGo would be exhausted; observe how her clothes are completely drenched, sweat glistens on every exposed surface of her skin, and though you, dear viewers, cannot experience it for yourselves, she is emitting a powerful odour. While most would consider this rank and offensive, personally I find it pretty nice.”

“…”

“She prepares for action! Never one to jump into a situation without adequate preparation, she rehydrates and mops the perspiration off her body to better handle the upcoming conflict.”

“Seriously, Honey? A nature documentary?”

“Words, not fists are GoGo’s first plan of action. Though she is a person of great combat prowess, she prefers not to use it if she has a choice in the matter, especially when a situation is more efficiently settled with wits.”

“Honey, please stop recording and commentating.”

“No, it’s entertaining. Aha! Watch as GoGo’s expression changes. Though she is clearly annoyed, she remains calm and cool in the face of conflict. Though most would escalate to physical force by this point, she still stands by the power of words.”

“Honey, come _on._ Please?”

“Fortitude, that is what GoGo stands by, firm in her decision, stalwart in her posture, determined in her cause. But watch as this solid wall crumbles at the seams.”

“Honey? What are you—HEY!”

“The simple act known as a hug completely disarms her! Watch as that strength and combat prowess is rendered completely useless, her arms and even those powerful legs flailing about without causing even the slightest bit of discomfort to her opponent.”

“Honey, please, this isn’t funny!”

“You just aren’t aware of how funny it is! Watch, as what was once a steady, immovable mountain has been reduced to a blushing and spluttering ball of jelly and awkwardness! Please note her attempts to make complete sentences.”

“Honey—what are you—please—“

“Please note how she _completely_ fails at this task. Quite the surprise that such a simple gesture can cause such an effect yes, dear viewers? However, please note that your results may vary; hugging a person such as GoGo for the express purpose of making her so adorably embarrassed—look at you! Ha, this is so much fun!”

“This is not fun!”

“Ahem. This task is best left to professionals, those who are very aware of what makes GoGo tick, such as myself.”

“You suck, so much.”

“Love you too, GoGo.”

 


End file.
